fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Futago Clan
The Futago clan has made Kusagakure no Sato its home, and possess the hijutsu called Kanzen'na no Totsunuyu [Full Rush], which enables them to stimulate their adrenal gland and in turn gain a boost to their physical abilities. Ideology The Futago clan is more that a noble lineage of honorable samurai who have passed on numerous techniques from generation to generation. Their belief system is reflected entirely by their simple motto “The Sword and Heart are One.” Each generation bestowed an abundance of pride upon the generation that would succeed. Through these lineage the family also took great pride in the inheritance of the family heirloom that had continued through three generations and proves quite important to today in the few members that are still alive. The Futago also believe greatly in ones physical strength and ability, oppose to just their chakra, making Ninjutsu usage difficult in most members. However, they do not shun Chakra usage, and any ninja with inherent proficency will not find themselves outcasted simply because of that. They claim the passage to ones heart is a direct link to the steel that ones wields in battle. Each fold in the blade or hammer of the sword causing a sturdy bond between both compatriot and weapon, however, a single chip sends the carefully balanced scales of grace into a disarray. The risk of using the Hijutsu, of misjudging one's own power and pushing to hard, is ever present, but most take it as a worthy sacrifice. As the next generation of the clan shows the fruits of their labor they can challenge the current head for the position at the top of the Clan. This is often difficult, due to the fact that the Clan Heads had defeated the previous, and so they are skilled in both weaponry and the Hijutsu. A strong connection to the Hijutsu is as important as ability in physical terms, so only the best can hope to emerge victorious from this fight. If, for whatever reason, a young protogee anages to defeat the current head of the clan, then they are usually assisted by the elders and ex-leaders until both them and the head is confident of their ability to lead alone. Clan History The Futago lineage has existed for a considerable amount of time, but has only recently become an organized Clan, in comparison to the other clans of the Ninja World. Before they where a clan, the Futago where a group of proficent Shinobi weapon wielders who where constantly experimenting with the effects of chakra used internally, rather than extruded in Jutsus. Nothing much came of this for many generations until suddenly they made a break through and developped the ability to hyper-stimulate the adrenal glands, causing the user to become a potent physical force. The ability to do so came as a surprise, at first, and one or two of the members where damaged by it before they realized that it was a double edged sword. A few years of testing the waters with this technique followed, before it was taken into the Futago culture. With the grasp of this new technique, they decided that an organized Clan would be better than a simple gathering of people. This technique was passed down from clan member to clan member, and each Shinobi had a different level of grasp with it. Some where fleeting, and others had a solid hold. The actual clan was created roughly around the end of the first Shinobi War, in an estate near Kusagakure. Their Hijutsu, and trained skill with a sword allowed them to quickly gain acknowledgement from the nearby village, but their pride in both ability and Self made them keep their place of residence, even after swearing loyalty to Kusagakure. Their pride and confidence became an integral part of the clan, often being taught to the younger pairs by their seniors from an early age. Eventually, by obtaining the exquisite craft of the Hono clan the Futago gathered a collection of swords to be used as symbols of office and also weaponry for their higher ranking members. While the relationship between Hono and Futago was business to begin with, over time a close bond was forged between the two, from clan heads to the young children of each clan. The Hono clan helped the Futago clan to solidify their position in Kusagakure, as well as providing an ally to depend on, and also helped the Futago clan intergrate into Kusagakure culture. And provided some distraction for the younglings when they got a bit to fired up. Tales of the Futago prowess quickly spread throughout Nohara no Kuni, and many people were regaled with, sometimes exaggerated, stories of a sword-wielding shinobi moving like a bolt of lightning, with skin that changed colour, to a deep red while in the fight. Their numbers and stature flourished, with their Clan Head wielding the greatest of weapons and turning them from objects to heirlooms, until the Second Shinobi War came about. There, the pride - and the Clan throwing their weight in fully to the war, not wanting to rely on their Hono allies to assist them - caused them to take a large degree of casualties, since they refused to be apart from any battle they could get into. When the war ended, the clan thought they could go about recovering with the Hono clan's aid, not liking the idea of getting assisted in war time, but more than happy to ask for help during times of peace. However, their plans where for naught, as another war broke out barely a year later, and the decade of war crippled the once grand clan into less than a fifty members by the end of the third Shinobi War, with less than half of them being active partners, the rest either elders or children yet to come into their own. The clan also lost many of its Heirloom swords, like the Queen of Blood and the Screaming Blade. The Hono clan was sad to see such great masterpieces lost, but also to see their once grand allies brought low into barely a collection of people. As the 3rd Shinobi war drew to a close, their clan leaders, dead in the Third Shinobi War, fell on a highly skilled, but often mischievous Kunoichi, with every other member of the clan supporting them. The now-leader of the Hono clan, Chisai, held up the tradition of clan heads, and tried to be a friend but also keep the often-brattish Futago from causing to much havoc. Relations where strained to begin with, the leader cared little for politics and little for anything at all in general. This built up, until at one meeting, Raimaa - the Head of the Futago Clan - pushed Chisai to far with her disrespectful and callous demour, causing a fight to erupt. Raimaa was quickly overwhelemd by the woman and beaten to a pulp, before being lectured by Chisai, claiming her actions had brought shame to both their clans - not that Raimaa thought much of the rotting family tree that was there clan - and upon the village of Kusagakure, which their parents and predecessors had fought and died to protect. These words clearly made an impact on the clan head, since she was heavily wounded in her next mission, and rushed into hospital where she laid up for several weeks. The very few remaining Futago clan members began to contemplate moving inside Kusagakure, and leaving their ancestral estate for more complete protection. Espeically after Raimaa had been wounded so greatly and unable to assist them physically. So, Raimaa agreed with her clan and worked with Chisai to transfer their hierlooms - the ones that had left at any rate - into the Kusagakure village. The few clan members left then made their way inside the walls, not demanding a large estate, or even a family home from the war-weary Kusagakure ninjas. Instead, they where offered to take residence in the Hono clan, but the Kusagakure Lady refused to allow this, and instead the Hono clan assisted what few active members the Futago clan had left in building an Abutted estate. Each was, in theory, kept seperate, but aside from restricted, or scared spots in the Hono estate, the Futagos mingled with their neighbours considerably. They where, however, glad to have their own place to return to at the end of the day, or indeed invite others to come to their placae. It was a nice feeling, after their thoughts of sharing with another. Clan Hierarchy The hierarchy of the clan is based on ability in both fighting, and the use of the Hijutsu. In the event of a young, prodigious Shinobi defeating the current head of the family, they would be advised and assisted by the elders on how to run the clan. Quite often, the displaced former head would return to led their experience and knowledge to his or her displacer. This created a constant bout for power, and ensured that every Shinobi gave their all to training, since no one was rejected leadership for any reason, thusly putting every clan member potentially on the same footing. Hijutsu Kanzen'na no totsunyū This Hijutsu allows members of the Futago clan to hyper-stimulate their adrenal gland via chakra and flood their body with a large dose of Adrenaline whenever this is activated. The rush takes many forms, depending on the skill and control of the Shinobi, and can range from a considerable physical increase, to sharpened reflexes, and even surviving crippling damage by hintering the shock that a body would go into - however, this is a double-edged sword, as if the user does not recieve medical help quickly, they will die rather quickly. Each rush lates for several minutes and allows the user to overpower and overwhelm most targets, but causes a great deal of physical fatiague, and being used in rapid sucession can cause the user's health to deteriorate. This does not immidiately grant super-human abilities to the user, but rather enhances their current physical prowess by the degree of control they have over the Hijutsu. Category:Clans Category:Nohara no Kuni Category:Kusagakure Clans Category:Hijutsu